


Full Tank and a Six Pack

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is an atendant at a Gas Station the Winchesters always pick to fill their tank when at that part of the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Tank and a Six Pack

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY this is my fic for the Girl in Every Port Project (GIEPP), be kind for is my first try at smut, and please, PLEASE LEAVE YOUT THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS. Special thanks to Mandy who picked my awful flustered grammar and translated it into english for you all

You were locked in the bathroom of the Gas Station you worked as a cashier, trying to wipe out the tears falling down your face and keep the mascara in its place when you heard the unmistakable noise of the Impala’s engine.

It had been easily half a year since you last saw the brothers, and you had started thinking that maybe you wouldn’t anymore. The fear of them disappearing was something you wouldn’t let yourself accept, firstly because you hardly knew anything about them, second because Sam probably didn’t even know your name, and thirdly because admitting that losing Dean scared you meant admitting that he moved a lot more inside you than just your guts.

You cleaned up as best as you could and walked back to the counter. Tom was there, watching T.V. as usual, so you kicked him aside a bit so you could get near the counter and started sorting out (or acting as you were) the chocolates, peeking outside the window and waiting to see if you had been right about the car.

And there she was. The black paint as shiny as ever, the chrome parts reflecting the last rays of the furious orange setting sun. And there he was. Walking towards the door along with his younger (though taller) brother, smiling happily as he told some funny story that made Sam burst into laughter. You blushed suddenly, not really knowing why. Your heart was pounding in your chest and your stomach had closed up for business, apparently.

The bell rang as they both walked in, still laughing, Dean’s voice resounding in the empty store.

“I’m telling you man, he should’ve just stayed put as I recommended. I bet he’s still hitting the road trying to get away from her.”

You turned your head a bit to look over your shoulder and saw them at the fridge, taking out a pack of beer and some sodas, and looked back rapidly to the chocolates, evaluating if the new arrangement was good enough.

“They’re just chocolates, Y/N,” said Tom, not even taking his eyes of the screen.

“Well, people won’t buy them if they don’t look nice. People like nice things,” you snapped back, crossing your arms over your chest and throwing him a meaningful look.

“Is that why they keep you here?” said a harsh voice on you back and you could feel the blood pumping up to your face, dying it red completely. You breathed deeply and turned around, composing yourself.

“Why, I’m not for sale, sir.”

“Too bad. I could do with a little of you. I should confort myself with chocolates then,” he said, and leaned forward to grab one, brushing your side with his arm as he did it, his face inches away from yours, and you could feel his breath on your neck.

“There,” he returned to his position with a little package, smiling, but then, he looked at you and frowned while his grin quivered. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! It’s great to see you two guys are still traveling. I was starting to think something had happened to you!”

“Not yet,” said Sam as he placed the bottles on the counter. “How’s it been, Y/N?”

“Oh, you know, same old, same old.” You walked around the counter to stand in front of the cashier machine and started typing the prices, consciously avoiding Dean’s gaze. “That’ll be $36.45, including the gas.”

Dean drew out his wallet and gave you the money, still locking his eyes on you.

“Okay… Dean, you’re making me bit uncomfortable with all the staring. What’s wrong?” you snapped, slamming the change on the counter.

“You tell me.”

“Oh, come on. Leave me alone. It’s none of your business.”

“Right!” he said a little angry, and left in a rush.

“What’s wrong with him?” you asked Sam a little nervous.

“It’s been a rough week… I guess it hit him harder than he cares to let out.”

“Are you staying the night?”

“I guess so. The sun is down and we’re both tired. Probably hitting the Green Parrot, as usual.”

“Good… Don’t let him drive like that.”

“I won’t,” Sam said with a smile and walked out after his brother, leaving you a little flustered and absent.

———————-

Dean had been a recurring thing in your life for the past five years. Coming and going without giving away anything more than his name, never staying longer than a night, never being to you anything more than a random encounter whenever he went through town. And yet, since he had appeared, your love life had been comatose. No boys, girls, nothing. Until Paul… but that hadn’t lasted long and had been a great mistake.

You raised your hand to the back of your head and rubbed the place he had hit you that very same day, before you left him with a black eye sitting on the ground. You were already changed to go to bed, dressed in a long shirt, one you couldn’t remember for sure who it had originally belong to, you hair locked in a braid and white fluffy slippers on your feet.

You poured yourself a big cup of tea and walked to the living room, where the couch, a blanket and the third part to The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy were waiting for you. You set down the mug on the side table, wrapped yourself in the comfy blanket and grabbed the book, and when you were about to start reading, you heard the backdoor opening.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” you said out loud, not taking your eyes off the pages.

“I wasn’t sure you were in the mood,” Dean answered as he dropped the keys on the table and took off his jacket. “You seemed a bit off today.”

He sat down next to you, looking at you, concern written all over his face.

“I’m actually not in the mood.”

“Y/N… what happened?” He took the book out of your hands kindly and grabbed you by the chin, making you look at him.

You didn’t know what to say. It seemed odd to talk to him about other people. You knew there was nothing between you, but still, whenever he was around it made you feel as if you had been married for ages, and the months between every visit were just dreams. And that made you feel as if you were cheating on him.

“Okay… okay. But please don’t be mad at me.” You lingered for a second as you gathered the courage to open up. “I… I was seeing someone.”

He didn’t laugh, he didn’t snapped, he just looked at you and as he realized something had happened, his face went dark.

“What did he do to you?” he asked between his teeth, but grabbing your hand gently and cupping it between his.

“He… he tried to hit me… He did. Here” you raised your hand again to show him the place and he leaned forward to stroke gently the lump that had grown there.

“Son of a bitch…” he whispered, standing up and adding in a much louder voice “Where is he?”

“No, Dean… I, I already took care of it!”

“How?” he asked, a bit perplexed.

“I punched him. Left him sitting with a swollen eye and a broken nose. I hope it’s enough to make him stay away from me.”

And out of the blue, Dean started laughing. A loud clear laugh, and grabbed your hand to help you stand and grasp you in a hug.

“You’re a tough one, Y/N. I don’t think that coward bastard will dare to cross your path again. But you should be careful with the guys you choose.”

“Yeah, I have really bad taste…” you teased him and he pinched your side, making you squeal and quiver.

“Don’t mess with me, darling…” he said menacingly. “I’m a lot more dangerous than I look.”

“Yeah… I better not mess with you, unless I want a reprimand three months later!” you laughed, and tried to run, but he had already caught you and tossed you on the couch, tickling you uncontrollably, making you laugh and squeak even more.

You struggled to free yourself, though not really, and he pinned your hands against the pillows over your head, securing you down with his legs around your waist.

“You have no idea–” he said softly, inches away from your face, his lips almost brushing you and making you long for the touch, “–what I’m capable of.”

And he sealed the kiss hungrily and you kissed back, melting against him, letting him drown you in his smell and touch. Feeling safe in the arms of that man that claimed he was no good.

He grabbed both your wrists with one hand, letting the other slowly wander down your body, his rough fingers traveling your soft skin, a combination both uneven and perfect at the same time. He stroked your arm and your side and his grasp tightened in your hip as his kiss deepened. But then, suddenly, he moved away a little and set you loose.

“You said you weren’t up for it,” he stated seriously.

“Well, I am now,” you answered softly pulling him back to you, guiding his hand down to your thigh and kissing him softly.

He didn’t need to be told twice. He stood up and grabbed you, an arm on your back and the other under your knees, and carried you all the way to your bed. There was no chivalry in the way he threw you on, nor in the luxurious looks he glanced at you as he undid his belt and let the jeans fell to the ground, leaving them behind.

He crawled over you, pushing you against the mattress with his hip, and you could feel him hard already under the fabric of his boxers. Your heart was pounding in your head and you felt your own undies get wet as his breath touched the skin on your neck. His hand pinned yours back over your head as he finally started kissing your collarbone, barely biting the skin, making you wish for more. His free hand traveled from your knee to your hip and up your stomach over the t-shirt until it reached your hardened nipple.

Your whole body shook and quivered when he pinched and stroked it, his lips now on yours playing with them, biting them. Your guts ached in need of him and you started teasing yourself against him, every muscle in your body tense at the prospect of what you’d been waiting for months.

“Missed me?” Dean barely murmured in your ear, biting the lobe and sending shoots of electricity through your spine.

“Oh, fuck, Dean, you’ve no idea.”

“Yet you were entertained with another…” Was that jealousy you heard in his voice now?

“He was nothing. He meant nothing.” You could barely breath now. “He could never compete with you.”

“Good,” he said. His fingers had trailed down to the rim of your panties and were dancing over your skin, playing in and out of it, and finally he slipped a finger inside you and then another, pushing them in and out, reaching that sweet spot that was already prepared. “Come on baby, come to me.”

His words reached you and it was all you needed. Your whole body tensed as you reached climax, his fingers deepening into you, crooking inside you over and over again until you were completely relaxed, panting and gasping.

“Oh lord, Dean… oh God.”

He didn’t answer. He slowly withdraw his fingers out of you and pulled your panties down, kissing your legs as he went down, making sure that the heat inside you didn’t die. He took off his shirt and boxers and helped you out of your t-shirt, laying down over you again, his mouth instantly around your nipple, playing with it with his mouth, his hand on the other.

Gasping, you reached for his cock and closed your fingers around it, releasing from his mouth a deep grunt, and slowly began to stroke it.

You were both a pile of heat and sweat, and soon enough your touch drove him to the point of no return. He moaned throwing his head back and soon enough his knees were pushing your legs open.

He positioned himself at your entrance and looked at you for a second, waiting for approval. You nodded and everything went black as he introduced himself in you, filling you with pleasure and ecstasy, hitting the sweet spot and sending you up in no time. You kissed him, deep, grabbing his neck with both your arms and pushing yourself to him, both your hips pinning together, the movement suddenly becoming one synched dance.

He had his head pushed into your neck and you could feel his free hand grasping your ass. Slowly, the thrusting became steady and quicker and you could feel him growing inside you.

“Y/N!” he panted, breathlessly, into your ear.

“Oh fuck, Dean, yes! Please!” you shouted as his rhythm quickened, leading you both to climax. And you felt him come at the same time with you, and for a couple of seconds you were both frozen in a silent scream.

He stumbled down upon you, gasping for air, looking for your face, and planted a kiss on your lips before falling by your side. You covered both of you with the sheets and curled into his arms. He would be gone by morning, but you didn’t care, because he was your safe spot. And he always came back.


End file.
